The invention relates generally to imaging and spectroscopy systems and more specifically to magnetic resonance systems and methods.
High field magnetic systems such as magnetic resonance (MR) systems are typically located inside a shielded environment. The shielded environment is where a magnet bore of a magnetic resonance system is located. Typically, a magnetic resonance detector is used to detect electromagnetic signals carrying information about the object being imaged. The electromagnetic signals are then amplified and transmitted to an operator console located outside the shielded environment for further processing.
Several MR detectors are used as sensing elements in MRI systems and are used for sensing and transmitting electromagnetic signals. MR detectors may include receive coils such as radio frequency coil, surface coils and surface coil arrays. To increase the quality of the images, or extend field of view, or imaging speed, MRI systems sometimes comprise several MR detectors.
One problem with increasing the number of MR detectors in the MR system is corresponding increase of conductive cables. Conductive cables are used to carry analog RF signals from the MR detectors to electronics located outside the imaging volume and magnet bore. Conductive cables are also used to carry control signals and electrical energy from the system electronics outside the magnet bore to the MR detector. The electrical energy may be used to power a preamplifier mounted on or near the MR detector.
Conductive cables can be bulky, stiff and hard to mechanically manipulate. In addition, they can also create radio frequency loops that could potentially cause a burn to be induced in the imaging subject. Furthermore, conductive cables and the conductive shields used on the conductive cables tend to pick up transient or interference signals and couple them into the MR detector array causing an image artifact and image degradation.
Another problem when increasing the number of MR detectors is the corresponding increase in space required to install the MR detectors and the conductive cables. Also, implementation of such systems contributes to an overall increase in the cost of the system.
Therefore, there is a need to transmit signals with high fidelity between the receive coils in magnet bore to electronics outside the magnet bore.